


Make Him Realize

by ProteinBlob



Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Catra rapes Steven in this, F/M, Post S4 She-Ra, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Catra, commission, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Ever since Catra had been thrown into Beach City, she realized just how deprived of care she was given. So when Steven Universe helps her realize her worth, she finds herself thinking about the young man a lot.
Relationships: Catra (She-Ra)/Steven Universe
Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Make Him Realize

It proved to be a lot more difficult to get used to a domestic life than the Magikat anticipated. Growing up in a militaristic regime didn’t do the young woman any good, especially after she was essentially forced into this lifestyle. At the same time, however, she wasn’t really opposed to it. It helped that she got to meet the person of her dreams from it.

It was during her time of running the Horde pretty much, Catra remembered a portal experiment that Hordak had conducted. Probably a vain attempt to make contact with Horde Prime again. During it, however, Catra was caught up in it, despite how cautious she was. The portal pulled her in suddenly, and the next thing she knew, she was on a beach.

Of course, Catra wasn’t too keen on the ‘peace and tranquility’ that Beach City had to offer and was definitely getting fed up with all these people wanting to ‘help’ her. She just knew they were after something that she had, whatever it was. It definitely didn’t help that she had a rocky start with a lot of them.

And yet, he always insisted on being there for her. That welcoming grin, that soft frizzy hair, that stupid pink jacket, Catra found him obnoxious when she first met him. He kept reaching a hand out to her, and she kept swatting it away, sometimes leaving scratches. Still, he kept trying for her. It reminded her of someone she knew.

Strangely enough, she had begun to grow a fondness for the young man. The fact that after all she did, someone still saw good in her was enough to leave her confused, upset, impressed, and a slew of other emotions. She was hesitant to talk about where she came from for a while, but as time went on, Catra found herself spilling her guts to him. Despite all that, he still insisted that there was good in her, and that she can certainly change for the better. He also teased about how he’s helped others that had done worse than her. This overwhelming kindness and concern for her overwhelmed and confused Catra all the same. It left the poor Magikat thinking about him a lot.

She couldn’t deny these feelings welling up inside her, ones that made her think about him far more frequently and fondly than she had with…Adora. Her heart raced as she imagined the young man, his soft, calm, understanding demeanor making her flustered. As time went on, she thought about Steven more and more, to the point that the sight of him talking with anyone else made her blood boil. Steven was hers, she decided. And she needed to help him realize that. The idea of anything else enraged her.

It had been almost half a year since Catra was marooned on the planet; despite how different – and frankly primitive – it was, she soon got used to life around there. She even had her own house in this “little home world” they had. And of course, every day he would come by to wish her and the other ‘gems’, as she heard them being called, a good morning.

Catra was waiting at her home, expecting Steven to drop by and wish her a good morning as usual. She had just the plan in mind as she sat in her little house, eyeing the front door as she waited for him.

A knock came and Catra rushed over to open it, retaining her composure as she did. Steven stood there with a grin and a friendly wave.

“Morning, Catra!” He greeted, standing outside the house. He made it a habit to stop by every morning to see if she was doing alright. Of course, she was annoyed by it, but strangely enough, she seemed welcoming of it over time.

He still couldn’t believe that she was from a different dimension! It was amazing to him, but no doubt horrifying to her; being forced to survive on a place unknown to her no doubt made her feel uneasy and scared, even if she typically seemed brash and abrasive. Steven certainly knew what it was like to be a stranger in a strange land. He did his best to make her stay on Earth as comfortable and easy as he could manage. Plus, he couldn’t help but be curious about what her home world was like.

“Hey, Steven.” Catra nodded with a cheeky grin, leaning against the doorway as she took in the sight of the other. He looked positively ethereal. She had to make sure he was hers by the end of the day.

“So, how’s it going? Sleep well?” He asked, slipping his hands in his pockets as he watched Catra step outside, closing the door as she did.

“Yeah, I slept good. You?” She asked, arms crossed as she began to walk down the street with him beside her. She had to get him away from everyone.

“Yeah, I slept alright.” She shrugged, looking over at Steven again, all the while ignoring some of the other gems’ greetings. Steven, however, was too nice to ignore them and responded to every single one of them with a kind ‘Hey!’, ‘Morning!’. It frustrated the young woman to no end. But she held it in, knowing full well that by the end of the day, he would be hers and hers alone.

As the two kept talking about how Catra used to be a high-ranking general of this “Horde” that she keeps talking about, Steven hardly even noticed the two were leaving Little Homeworld, making their way to the outskirts of the town. He was too enthralled with recounts from Catra of her past battles, that the sounds of gems conversing fading away went by unnoticed.

“Of course, I took care of She-Ra before any of them could do any real damage.” Catra bragged, hands behind her head as she continued to walk beside Steven, who eyed her quizzically.

“That’s really impressive, Catra, but maybe when you return, I think you should try and make up with your friend Adora.” He suggested, hands clasped as they kept walking on the path.

Catra tensed up at the idea of that, after everything Adora put her through, she was expected to just forget it all for others’ sake? Not only that, but it sounded like Steven was expecting her to leave after a while. No matter, he’ll want her to stay before the end of the day.

“Why should I?” She spat, turning to Steven with a sneer. “I’m the one that keeps getting hurt because of what other people do, so why should I apologize for getting hurt?”

He held up his hands defensively, watching Catra carefully as she spoke, “I didn’t say that. I just think that if you want to be on good terms with Adora, you should be a little-“ He then noticed just how far away they were from Beach City.

“Wow. Guess we weren’t paying attention, huh?” He remarked, looking out at the coastal town with a sheepish chuckle.

“Yup, looks like it.” Catra remarked, seemingly unfazed by how far away from everyone else they were. She did anticipate this, after all.

Steven started to head back toward Beach City but stopped as he felt something grab him from behind. He saw Catra holding onto his shoulder, rather tightly.

“Catra? What are you doing?” He cocked an eyebrow as he turned to her.

“Steven. I’m going to make you mine.” She answered flatly, her grip on him tightening as she looked into his eyes, a smirk on her lips.

His eyes widened as he heard that, now feeling a sharp pain on his shoulder as he tried to pull away. This only resulted in his jacket sleeve being shredded, as well as a few lines of red running down his arm. He cried out in pain as he clutched his shoulder, his breath becoming labored as he kept an eye on the other.

“Catra! What’s with you?!” He asked, body shuddering slightly as he tried to back away. Unfortunately, she was one step ahead of him as she pounced toward Steven, pinning him to the ground. Her claws dug into his shoulders again, prompting the young man to cry out again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he stared into hers.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she pulled her hands back, giving Steven a reprieve from pain before she quickly began slashing at his clothes, tearing them to shreds.

He tried to kick Catra away, and did his best to block her attacks, but unfortunately, he was too stressed by the situation to use his powers right now, leaving him glowing pink underneath her. It took all he had to not risk Catra’s health and safety with his unbridled strength.

Luckily, however, her scratching did little damage to his body, but left his shirt, jacket, and pants as nothing more than shreds. He was left on the ground completely naked, gasping for breath and silently pleading for mercy from the Magikat that he would never receive.

“C…Catra…” He exhaled, looking into her eyes as he tried to pull himself away from her to no avail. “Why…Please let me go!” He called out, hoping at least someone would hear the two of them. Unfortunately for him, they were too far away for anyone to listen.

Catra’s gaze shifted down at Steven’s form, claws retracted as her hands began to caress his body. She bit her lip, in awe of such a spectacle. She then reached down to his currently flaccid member, her thumb teasing the head of it as the other one caressed his chest. All the while she could hear the muffled, strained hums from him.

“You look so beautiful. Even better than I thought you would be~” She remarked with a grin, teasing a claw against his nipple, eliciting a whimper from the other.

His heart was racing, realizing what it was Catra wanted from him. Steven kept trying to pull away, hoping that somehow he could overpower her enough to where he wouldn’t hurt her.

Catra watched him harden at her touch, now completely rock solid beneath her. Her own heart was racing as she found herself grinding her clothed crotch against his naked one. That just wouldn’t do at all, so she promptly tore her own tights off so her own sex could be displayed to him.

“Catra! Please stop! I don’t want this!” Begged Steven, trying once again to convince the Magikat, but to no avail. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he tried to kick her off. Unfortunately, the young woman was a lot more resilient than he thought.

“You will. I know you will. Because you’re so wonderful, and I know you need someone like me~” She chuckled, now starting to line herself up with the tip of his member. As she continued, she could hear the cries and whimpers of desperation from the other. She knew this must be hurtful to him, but by the end of it he would learn to love it.

With a pleasured grunt, she forced herself down his thick, impressive member, a pleasured grunt leaving her as she felt it stretch her out. Her head shot back in a moan as her claws suddenly dug into his flesh tighter, holding onto him as she pushed herself deeper.

Steven reached to Catra’s hips, trying to push her away, but whenever he did the slightest push, it only served to make Catra dig her claws deeper. Any harder and he would have thrown her into the air. He kept screaming and crying into the air, hoping that someone else just happened to walk by and notice them.

Catra’s cries were ones of pleasure, however, one brought on by an innate desire to have Steven for herself. Nothing anyone would say or do would matter now. He was hers, and both of them knew it.

She kept bouncing on his regrettably hard member, moan after moan leaving her as she kept a tight hold on the other. She could feel him try to protest his feelings with cries of help, meaning it would take more than this for Steven to realize what they could have.

He had no idea that Catra felt like this for him, if he knew that then there could be a million other ways to settle this. Unfortunately, she took matters into her own hands, and now Steven let himself fall into this predicament.

“Someone!! Please!! Hel-“ He kept shouting at the top of his lungs until something stopped him. A pair of lips collided with his, muffling his pleas and cries of desperation. He tried to push her away, but those damned claws of hers were now hooked on his shoulders, digging into them once again as she rode his cock.

Catra shoved her rough tongue down Steven’s throat, muffling him even more as she wrapped herself around him. All the while she kept bouncing and slamming herself on his member. It was as ecstatic as she was hoping it would be.

The more she kept this up, the less Steven began to protest. More so because he was losing the will to fight back, and that he knew that Catra wouldn’t give up. His drive to stop this was fading away, the last of his strength being sapped the more he could feel himself edging closer to climax.

She pulled her lips away, both of them gasping hotly as Catra looked into his eyes, a smile on her face as she did. Steven, however still looked panicked and terrified.

“S-Steven! I’m so close!” She warned, her legs tightening around his waist as she grunted softly. She kept rutting and bouncing against him, all the while Steven was grunting and pleading pathetically for it to end. And end, it will.

“Haaaaaah!!~” Cried Catra as she came, feeling Steven orgasm as well, pumping his seed inside her as she clung onto him for dear life. It was pure ecstasy shooting throughout her entire body.

Steven, however, felt only shame, disgust, and dread. And he couldn’t do a thing about it but give in.

Once the two had settled down from Catra’s forced orgasm, Steven stared blankly at the sky above him, panting hotly as he remained immobile.

“That was wonderful~” Catra praised, starting to pull herself off of him with a pleased hum. She looked down at him with a grin, feeling his seed drip out of her as she did.

“I can’t wait to do this again. See ya later~” She waved back at the young man, still laying on the ground as Catra began making her way back to Little Homeworld.

Steven found it difficult to describe what he was feeling, but something he did know was that Catra was right: He did need her, which meant that he would have to disregard this incident and be the friend that she needed. No matter how much it hurts.


End file.
